


badinerie

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Series: please baby baby baby, 너의 맘에 스며 갈 거야 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Orkestra!AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: Ruang santai itu tidak benar-benar untuk ... santai.





	

** badinerie **

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : orkestra!AU.

* * *

“Lihatlah. Apa. Yang. Kaulakukan.”

Erzsi mengelap sudut bibirnya. Lidahnya mencecap-cecap. Rasa tiramisu melekat di berbagai sudut mulut, dan ia menyukainya. Menyenangkan. Dan ia menjilat bibirnya, hanya menambah rasa kesal Gilbert. Lalu ia menyeringai, berujung pada tawa kecil, dan Gilbert menggerutu, sumpah-serapah kasar tertangkap telinga Erzsi sedikit-sedikit. Namun, mana ia peduli.

Gilbert menarik kursi dari hadapan lemari buku, yang berdampingan dengan rak yang berisi kumpulan kertas dan tabloid musik yang sangat berantakan. Tak seorang pun yang berniat untuk membereskannya. Kecuali jika si mister-teratur-perfeksionis Basch sering-sering ke sini.

Lalu kursi itu ditaruhnya di depan Erzsi, yang duduk tenang dengan satu kaki di atas kaki lainnya di atas sofa utama ruang rekreasi gedung latihan ini, yang begitu nyaman bersama es krimnya.

Gilbert mendudukinya secara terbalik, bertumpu pada punggung kursi. “Memang tidak ada aturan tertulis tapi,” Gilbert menunjuk pada es krim Erzsi, “tidak boleh membawa es krim ke dalam sini.”

“Siapa yang membuat aturan itu?”

Gilbert memutar bola mata, “Seakan kau baru dua hari bergabung di sini.”

“Gil, selama bisa menjaga kebersihan, kenapa tidak? Lagipula ini ‘kan ruang santai kita, kita bisa melepaskan diri dari kesibukan kita di ruang sebelah, ruang bawah, dan ruang atas, atau ruang orkestra lainnya di luar sana.” Erzsi mengangkat bahu, kemudian matanya tertuju pada gitar bass baru yang diletakkan di atas kursi, dalam jangkauan satu tangan darinya. Diambilnya, dipangkunya tanpa ia melakukan apa-apa. “Dan, kau, sedang apa di sini, di ruang santai dengan membawa instrumen dan ... partitur?”

Gilbert memain-mainkan seruling di tangannya, benda itu seringan kapas di antara jari-jarinya. “ _Badinerie_ Bach menungguku—HEI.”

“... Ups.” Erzsi menyapu ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jari, memandang bergantian pada instrumen yang ia pangku, kemudian Gilbert, lalu benda itu lagi, dan Gilbert, dan ... es krim yang mulai meleleh di atas gitar.

“Erzsi, itu gitar bassku! Lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan!”

Erzsi tertawa penuh rasa kemenangan, lalu mencolek es krim tersebut dan membungkukkan badan ke arah Gilbert, menyisakan jarak yang terlalu dekat, dan itu adalah celah untuknya mewarnai hidung Gilbert dengan si es krim,

“Aku bertaruh kau lebih suka yang begini, ‘kan?”

Gilbert mendorong tengkuk Erzsi sehingga kening mereka berbenturan, lalu memandangnya tajam, “Untuk penampilan yang akan datang, kupastikan kau akan tergeser karena aku yang akan mendapatkan sorotan paling terang.”

“ _Up to the challenge, man_.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _badinerie_ ; "jesting" (french), scherzo. dalam musik barat klasik, adalah bagian dari musik, biasanya merupakan perpindahan dari potongan yang lebih bear, misalnya simfoni atau sonata.


End file.
